


Peace of Mind

by captainderp



Series: Gif Sets [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Superwholock, based on a gifset, demon!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is a little mad because Crowley never baked him muffins.  (No, but really...) Moriarty is actually looking for someone new to play with and he stumbles upon the King of Hell himself and decides that he would make a good project.  Instead of destroying his reputation, Moriarty decides to destroy him and everyone he has ever helped or associated with, because he perhaps he could take the idiot of demon's place.  I mean, you should see him in a crown.  With a Demon!Doctor and the entire SuperWhoLock gang, it looks like it might be an awkward night.  Inspired by a gifset on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a gifset and it part of a "series" i am doing, all with gifsets I find on Tumblr. My other, and first gif work, is "I Waited", which is on my profile page.

[Inspiration](http://221bgallifrey.tumblr.com/post/19999945091)

 

 

 

Peace of Mind

_Sherlock, we need help.  I'm going to text you the address. -Sam_

  
_Sam, Dean, your assistance is required.  Address in next text.  -SH  
_

  
_Crowley, get up here.  We've got a deal to make.  -SH_

_Bobby, we need you.  -Sam  
_

_John, make sure Sherlock checks his damn phone. -Sam  
_

_Go.  -JM  
_

_  
_Dean pulled his duffel bag farther onto his shoulder, adjusting his grip on the knife.  Sam followed closely behind with Castiel pulling up the rear, looking anxious.  "You sure we got the address right?"  Sam asked, looking around the older building.

"This is where Sherlock told us to come."

The doors on the opposite side of the room burst open and in strode Sherlock, John on his heel.  "Sam, Dean, Castiel."  His voice was curt.  "What do you need?"

Sam paused, putting his hand on his gun.  "You asked us to come here."

Sherlock stopped walking towards them and his eyes narrowed.  "Is anyone else here?"

Crowley appeared next to the one table in the oval shaped room, drinking a gin and tonic.  "What was this deal you wanted to work out, Sherlock?"  He put the drink down when he saw the others, "Bloody hell.  I can't get away from you three."

John put his hand on Sherlock's sleeve.  "What's going on?  What deal?"

He put his finger on his lips and thought.  "We've all been tricked here.  We've all been brought here for a specific purpose, but what is it?"

As he finished his sentence, a loud crashing brought him back into the real world.  The Doctor burst through the glass ceiling and hit the ground with a thud.  Alarmed, everyone froze.  John shook his head as he recovered.  "Doctor?"

The slumped man laughed, pulling himself onto his elbows.  His eyes went black.  "I'm not the Doctor."

Dean sighed, "A demon possessing an alien, great."  Castiel looked at him in confusion.

"Crowley, is he yours?"  Sam asked, pulling out his gun.

The King of Hell shook his head, swallowing.  "Nah, I don't meddle with half-breeds.  This one's barely old enough to be considered a demon, mate."

He pulled himself up, and, standing, he wiped the shards of glass off his coat.  "Evening, Crowley."  He pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

Crowley shrugged, not interested.

Bobby walked in weilding a sawed off shot gun.  As soon as he saw the Doctor and his black eyes, he aimed for him.  "You son of a bitch get out of him."

The demon hissed through clenched teeth.  "I'll get to all of you."  He turned to Crowley, "Jim sends his love."  He pulled the trigger and watched as the demon brushed off the bullet wound.  But when he tried to move, he froze.

"You little bastard."

Dean lunged for the Doctor, aiming to stab his knife into him.  The Time Lord dodged him and disappeared, reappearing behind Crowley.

Sherlock's lips turned upwards ever so slightly.  "Moriarty sent a Lord of Time to kill the King of Hell.  Neat."

"Jim says he didn't get any muffins."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "I sent brownies, isn't that enough?"

Dean had recovered and was dusting himself off from the stumble when he looked at Crowley in astonishment.  "He's going to kill you over muffins?"

"It's the sentiment, you dimwit.  By not offering him baked goods, I declared war.  And this is it.  This is the best Moriarty has, a fledgling demon and a devil's trap bullet."


	2. Chapter 2

They were all just waiting to see what the Doctor would do.  He stared out at all of them.  "Jim said that I could choose which ones I killed first, and, if it pleased me, I could even make a few deals.  So what is it?  A bullet or a dotted line?"

Dean clenched his teeth.  "Cas..."

The angel gave him a swift nod and disappeared, reappearing behind the demon and grabbing his hair.  With one swift movement he slammed him into the ground, light pouring from him.  Castiel stood up and straightened his trenchcoat, extending his hand to the Time Lord.  The Doctor rubbed his head, "You didn't have to throw me so hard, you know."

"If you would just protect yourself like I told you this wouldn't have happened..."  Crowley mumbled under his breath.

As the doctor stood, he sighed.  "And I've told you, I don't like tattoos.  They're too permanent."  He looked over at Sherlock, who has pulling John off of his sleeve.  "You have any idea why Moriarty would target Crowley?"

"I'm standing right here!"  The demon bristled, angry at his stationary position.

The Doctor turned to him and smiled, "Okay then, Crowley, why would Jim Moriarty target you?"

Dean stepped forward, "Yeah, we know this isn't about any damned muffins."

Crowley raised his hand, index finger extended.  "Actually, it is about muffins.  But, not for the reason you think.  See, I like to bake, that's obvious, so Jim said that he had a proposition.  He could offer me every soul he killed if I could give him a good deal."

Sherlock scoffed, "What do you have to offer him?"

"A new playmate."

The Doctor frowned, "By that, do you mean an entirely new person, or you?"

"He said that if I could grant him any wish, it would be to create someone just as clever as him.  I told him it couldn't be done.  He said that if I changed my mind, I could drop some muffins off and that would seal the deal.  I didn't send them, as you can see, and now he's decided that he wants to replace me.  Think of that!  Jim Moriarty, King of Hell.  He can't even talk right half the time.  I mean, what is that voice?"

John stiffled a laugh, "But he's not a demon, how can he do that?"  
  


Crowley shrugged, "I'm not really sure.  I guess anyone can be King of Hell.  What matters is who you control.  If he can get my next in line to be his bitch, I guess he could rule.  But that won't happen."

Sam looked at him, "Oh, yeah, and why is that?"

"Because I don't have a next in line.  I work alone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be up later! I'm working on the plot, and I'm kind of winging it. The gifset series is my portfolio for my commissions, so any feedback is helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel strode over to the demon and put his hand on his chest, slowly extracting the bullet.  "Sorry."

"It's alright.  I'll live."  He brushed the angel off, moving his limbs and taking a step forward.  "What do we do now?"  
Dean frowned, "I say we kill him."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  "Of course you want to kill him.  You can't help it with your animalistic ways."

John stood on his tip toes and whispered something into Sherlocks ear.  The detective's eyebrows furrowed.  "I don't care about his _feelings_.  He's so primal; they're barely feelings, anyway."

Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm and shook his head slowly at his brother.  "We need to work together, Dean, not fight."

He grumbled and lowered his knife, stepping back.  "Fine."

The Doctor paced, tapping his head with his screw driver.  "So, we need to find a way to kill a criminal mastermind before he kills us."

Just as Crowley opened his mouth, Bobby cut him off. "If you say he's so smart, you think he would send an idiot weakling demon to kill us?  No, he's up to something bigger."

Sherlock nodded, "He doesn't make mistakes.  This is all part of his plan, us talking, us working together, us being in the same room together..."  He stopped and his eyes grew wide.  "We need to get out of here and as far away from one another as possible--"

A loud bang stopped him mid-sentence as the doors shut and ten demons materialized around the circular room.  There was a knock on one of the recently closed entrances and the demons looked at one another.  The tallest one shrugged and went to open it, finding a fuming Jim on the other side.

" **I told you to keep this door open.  You are such an incompetent hellspawn.  I don't even know why I deal with you.** "

The demon's jaw clenched as Moriarty brushed past him and into the room, a smile on his face.  "Look at this!  Look at all of you, you're so wonderful and stupid sometimes."

Castiel disappeared with a rustle of wings and Jim glanced at the now-empty spot.  "I didn't mean to scare anyone off.  I just wanted my favorite people together in a room.  Oh, Sherlock, it's been too long."  He floated over to the detective and took his hand, patting it.  "Not a day older, or more alive, I see."  He moved over to Crowley and patted his face, "I hear there's a portrait of you in Hell, I'll be sure to keep it up when I'm in charge.  Too nice of a face to be forgotten, I'd say."  Smirking, he moved away from the group, eying John.  "Oh, Sherly, you've kept your lap dog, that's too cute."

John clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes.  "You little..."

Moriarty rolled his eyes, "Please, save your breath.  Your threats don't mean anything to me."  He looked back over at Crowley, "Your brownies were over done, by the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, I've been kind of busy. Hope you like the ending!

Jim looked around and shook his head, his smile fading.  His head snapped up to stare at Crowley.  "This isn't going to end well for you, either way.  Once I die, oh, it'll be beautiful!  I will have your place, but first, I have to kill you."  He drew a dagger from his jacket and grinned at the demon.  "Didn't think there were any more of these, did you?  I know how hard you worked to destroy them all, but Sebastian is a good little pet and he found it for me."  He stepped to Crowley, who narrowed his eyes.

"You're in way over your head here, Moriarty.  Those demons you've got?  I am the one in control of them.  When they come back down, they won't ever see the light of day again."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong!  You see, they told me about the changes you've made and, quite frankly, I don't like them.  So, when you fade into oblivion and I take ahold of your throne, they will have whatever they want."  He stepped up to the demon and placed the knife against his neck.  "Isn't this fun?  I think you did a fine job of finding me a new playma--"

The rustle of wings cut him off and a rosy-cheeked Castiel appeared, sword in hand.  He was holding a bottle with a rag outside of it.  He lit it with a quick snap of his fingers and threw it down at his feet.  The demons began to rush from their vessels, but the blast scorched them out and into the abyss.  The angel dusted himself off.

Moriarty looked back, moving the knife down, "Now what did you just--"  The sound of a shotgun startled everyone except for Sherlock, who had been watching Bobby carefully.   The older man shook his head as he watched Moriarty look down at his wound and then fall over, dead.

"Idjits.  You can't just let him talk, for god's sake."  He lowered the gun, "And thanks, Cas."

Sam spoke up, "Where'd you go?"

"I had to get the cocktail and I also made a trip to Heaven.  I had to... pull some strings."

_***_

_Moriarty didn't know where he was.  Wind bit his skin as he looked down to see himself standing at the edge of a building.  Another look around showed him he was in London.  His shirt and jeans said he was about 15.  He took a deep breath.  This was a memory, one he cherished.  He felt the adrenaline rush of standing at the edge, a rush he would replace with death and destruction.  He closed his eyes and sighed before he stepped down.  He knew he wasn't alive, but this wasn't Hell, there was no line... He paused and the color drained from his face as the scene faded to him on a forest path.  Birds chirped and bugs hummed.  It disgusted him.  This was not Hell.  How would he be king now?_

_***_

And Castiel, for the first time in a long time, laughed.


End file.
